


Birthday Bash With a Bang

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Smut, Clues, Drinking, F/M, Smut, Toying, slight metal-hand kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: It’s your birthday, and your favorite winter super soldier has several surprises for you. If you can find him, that is.





	Birthday Bash With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> It was my birthday this week, and I wanted to treat myself. Sorry if this runs a bit long, I wanted to make sure I got every one of the original team. For those of you who also have a birthday today, or are reading it on your birthday, or on your unbirthday… happy birthday. Enjoy your present.

You rolled over and felt the sun warm your eyelids. A normal morning like any other, but today was special.

Today was your birthday.

You stretched out to feel for your other half, but he wasn’t there. You blinked, confused. This was unlike him. Heck, last year he almost gave you a heart attack when you saw the brightly colored hat on his head before you even had time for caffeine. Maybe he didn’t want to scare you again.

You breathed deeply and rolled onto your back. The scent of coffee reached your nose. Already he was off to a great start, even if he wasn’t there when you woke up. You rolled out of bed in your sleep shorts and tank top and made your way down to the kitchen. The machine was popping and hissing softly, and in your sleepy haze, you wrapped your arms around the figure standing in front of it.

“Hey, Y/N. Happy birthday.” Steve looked down at you and grinned as you took a step back.

“Oh, thanks, Steve. Um. Have you seen Bucky?”

“Can’t say that I have.” He poured some coffee into a cup and passed it to you. “But he did leave me instructions for your morning brew. Two sugars and two creams, then pour the coffee.”

You took a sip. “It’s perfect Steve, thank you.”

“My pleasure,” he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and kissed your forehead. “Oh, and he left this for you too.” He handed you a small red envelope off the counter and left with his own cup so you could read in peace. As soon as he disappeared around the corner, you shredded open the flap.

Dear Y/N,

I have several surprises in store for you today, but you’ll have to find me first. I’ve left clues with each of our teammates that you’ll have to read in a certain order. Follow the clues; I promise it’ll be worth it.

Hope to see you soon,

Bucky

Your legs quaked at the thought of what Bucky considered “worth it.”

A slip of paper fell out of the envelope. On it was the picture of a spider and two figures fighting. You finished your coffee and took off running. On the way to the sparring room you passed Clint and laughed at his terrified face as he pressed up flat against the wall. You mentally took a note of his direction in case he had a clue later.

Natasha and Sam were sparring when you got there, panting hard but exhilarated. Your sweaty pajamas didn’t bother you; you had a feeling you wouldn’t need them later. Falcon looked up as you came in and waved. Nat took the moment to grab his arm and flip him. You cringed when he thudded against the padding.

“Way to go and distract me, Y/N.”

“Don’t go blaming her,” Nat said, giving him a hand. “You know better than to give your opponent an opening. And even then, it’s her birthday so leave her alone.”

“Oh yeah! Happy birthday!” He ran over and gave you a hug, spinning you around before letting go. “And Rhodey sends you love too, but he got a call this morning. He’ll be back later.”

Nat came over next. “Happy birthday kiddo.” Her hug was gentle, but the gleam in her eye suggested ulterior motives. “I’ve got a whole thing planned for tonight. It’s not a surprise party since Buck is up to who knows what. Speaking of, are you ready for your next clue?” You nodded eagerly. “Alright, but this one has an action lock. You can either: one, land a punch on me…”

“That could take weeks,” you joked.

“… or, you can pin Sam.”

“K.” You dropped to your hands and spun your legs around, taking Sam’s feet out from under him. He fell with an “oof.” A second later you were hovered over him with your knee on his chest.

“I’m pinned, I’m pinned!” he laughed. He sat up and fake-dusted himself off as you stood to take the note from Nat. “You really wanted that clue. What’s Bucky up too?” he asked from the floor.

“I don’t know yet.” You flipped open the envelope, also red, and groaned.

Depending on which option you took from Nat, your next clue could go easy or hard. Who likes nests but doesn’t shoot arrows? Who wears red, but isn’t some form of insect?

“Do you have something to say to me, Y/N?” Sam smirked at you from his seat on the mat. Nat almost giggled.

“Sorry, Sam. Can I please have my next clue?”

“Sure.”

You jumped when he was suddenly on his feet in front of you. He pulled another red envelope from his pocket. On the front it read “Run.” It didn’t say where, but you took off anyway. It was hard to read when moving but you got the gist.

I am not of this world, but I defend it. Beware, I love to share my favorite drink during celebrations. P.S. Even super soldiers have a hard time surviving its strength.

Thor’s room came up around the corner. You hoped he was awake. He had the occasion to sleep anywhere and anytime. And naked. As glorious a sight that could be, his body wasn’t the one you were looking forward too. You pounded on the door loudly, just in case. He swung it open a few seconds later, clothed, and nearly suffocated you in a massive embrace.

“Lady Y/N! I wish you the best of days on this anniversary of your birth. Come, I have a few gifts for you.” He pulled you into his suite and lead you to a table with an envelope and a bottle of dark liquid. Bucky wasn’t kidding.

“Actually Thor, maybe we could save the booze for later. Like when everyone is together. I can take the note now and drink with you later.”

“Nonsense. One shoot shouldn’t hurt.”

“It’s called a shot. And the phrase is ‘one shot couldn’t hurt.’”

“Perfect, you agree. Here.” Thor shoved a shot glass into your hand and drank his. You followed, knowing he wouldn’t let go until you did. It burned all the way down your throat, but not as much as you thought it would.

“Hmm. Tastes like whiskey,” you said as Thor passed you the next clue.

“That’s because it is. I’m saving the real stuff for later. Bucky owes me twenty bucks for getting you to drink it though. Ha!”

You playfully punched Thor in the arm, hurting your knuckles more than your probably hurt him, and read the next clue.

Be sure to wear the protection provided at the door of your next stop. The ‘Science Bros” can do some crazy things. Pray I didn’t employ them to make the cake.

You giggled. You trusted that Banner could bake a cake, but you were pretty sure Tony had never cooked in his life. Not well enough for consumption anyway. You descended to the lab and was surprised to see Clint there. He was holding a package.

“I wanted to see their present instead of hearing about it later at Nat’s birthday bash. Here, you’ll probably need this.” He held out bag, which turned out to be a rain poncho and goggles. Clint stayed outside but pressed his face to the glass like a kid in a candy store.

Immediately upon opening the door you were doused with cold water. “Real classy guys,” you sputtered. Another step in you felt a tripwire against your ankle. Confetti rained down and stuck to the poncho, giving you a look you assumed was something close to that of a piñata.

“Classic,” Tony laughed. He was nearly folded in half while Bruce just smirked.

“Sorry, Y/N. It was his idea.”

“No entirely. You added the confetti.” Tony wheezed a few more times then pulled out his phone to take your picture. He almost dropped it when he saw the poncho. “Bucky wasn’t supposed to warn you! How did he even know?” he whined.

“Super soldier, remember? Happy birthday, Y/N.” Bruce pulled you closer to them as Tony took a selfie. “You can come in now, Clint.”

“That was grea- ahhh!” He opened the door wider than you had, which emptied the rest of the bucket of water on him. A few late shreds of confetti fell too. “Seriously?” he asked as Tony snapped a photo.

“Oh yeah. And here’s your clue Y/N.”

He’s probably in the room with you. Likes arrows. And is probably wet from Tony’s prank… though not as wet as you’re going to be.

You blushed and turned to Clint, who handed the last red envelope to you with a huff.

I love you no matter what part of the world either of us is in, but come to the room where we are together the most for what I hope is the best surprise of the night.

You left the poncho and goggles in the lab and rushed back to your room. But when you reached the door, you paused. How did this happen? You were dating the Winter Soldier, and you were part of the Avengers. How were you this special?

Bucky swung open the door as you stood there. The gleam in his eyes told you everything you wanted to know. The kiss that followed said even more than that. He shut the door and pressed you against it, lips pressed deeply into yours and hands wrapped tight around your waist.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” he murmured, breaking away.

“Thanks, James.” Now you could look at him. He was shirtless and was only wearing black boxers. The tight ones. Already his erection was straining against the fabric. He noticed your gaze and chuckled before pulling you towards the bed.

“Are you ready for the rest of your present?” He sat you at the end of it and kneeled. All you could do was nod as he tugged down your shorts, still slightly sweaty from the running. Your panties were still intact, but his gaze was starting to make you pool. He ran a metal finger up the middle of your seat, cool on your rising heat. You let out a shuddering breath; he responded with a growl. “Tonight’s all about you. Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to taste me,” you said, voice hoarse with desire. “I want to come just on your tongue alone. Please, James.”

At his name, he moaned and ripped off your panties. His hair skimmed over your thighs as he gave your folds a quick lick. You threw your arms back, bracing yourself for the oncoming heaven. Bucky kissed hard on your clit, humming into you as you hissed in pleasure.

“Come on, baby girl. Don’t hold back, let me hear you.”

You whimpered as he laid his tongue flat on you and breathed heavily before diving in. His pace was slow at first, warming you up and making you wet. Then he began to move his tongue in and out of you. You clawed at the sheets, moaning and shaking.

“Relax, Y/N,” he hummed into you, laying his cold metal hand on your stomach. He gently pushed you down before pinning your hips to the bed. Without the ability to move your hips, every sensation rippled through you. He was moving fast; you could feel your release coming. Your thighs wrapped around Bucky’s head, an action that inspired him to slide his metal hand down your waist to your clit to rub small, quick circles.

“Right there, James. You feel so good. Right… there…” You gasped as your walls tightened around Bucky’s tongue, then released. He sucked and licked up your wetness, rubbing your thighs as you trembled. He climbed his way up your body to kiss along your collarbone. Occasionally he would bite down on your skin, moving his way towards your sweet spot.

“Anything else, doll?” he asked between nibbles. You took a breath to answer him, but he found your sweet spot and sucked on it. You arched into him, suddenly breathless.

“I want to feel you in me. While you keep your mouth on me. Anywhere.”

Bucky leaned to one side and stripped off his boxers. He was fully hard now; it never ceased to amaze you how perfect he looked. He pumped himself a few times before leaning back over you. He teased your entrance, coating the tip in your juices, then slid into a little at a time. You rolled your hips to take more of him but froze as he started giving your breasts open mouthed kisses. Alternating sides, he circled his tongue around your nipples. His hands, one warm, one cold, ran up and down your sides before reaching up to knead your breasts.

He finished sinking into you, growling into your skin as you stretched around him. You brought one leg up to rest on his him as he started to roll into you. He would pull almost all of the way out before slowly dipping back in.

“Faster James. Please.”

“Anything you like, sweetheart.” He pulled out and slammed into you. You screamed as he continued to pound into you. He shifted his angle so he could hit your g-spot. Repeatedly. Your sighs and screams heightened in pitch. Bucky’s own grunts and moans became breathier. Your toes curled and you pulled Bucky’s face up to yours. His lips were full and tasted of you. He licked your lips, requesting entrance. You sucked his tongue into your mouth, shuddering as he thrust his tongue in and out of your mouth at an alternating pace to his cock. It twitched against your walls, making them clench around him. His pace began to falter, but he kept slamming into you.

“Come with me James.”

He thrust a few more times before you screamed his name, releasing as he spilled into you. He fell down beside you, panting and kissed you behind your ear.

“We’ve got to start celebrating your birthday every month.” He looked over at you, hair mussed and face flushed. You giggled. “And actually, we’ve got a few hours before Nat expects us downstairs for your party…” You didn’t give him a chance to finish before spinning on top of him. You ended a while later in the shower, cleaned up and ready to prepare to not look like you’d had a day of sex. Bucky pulled a box out of the closet.

“We can’t let the birthday girl appear without a party dress.” He held up a little blue dress, so dark it was almost black.

“Bucky, it’s beautiful.” You quickly put it on, loving the feel of the fabric on your skin. He zipped up the back for you, his fingers lingering on your shoulder.

“We’d better hurry, or we’ll never make it downstairs,” his hushed tone made you shiver.

After the party, when you both were sloshed with Thor’s gift, Bucky gave you an amazing second gift, you were just thankful that the walls were soundproofed. Happy birthday to you indeed.


End file.
